


Time travel is not invented yet

by mybluebucketofsnow



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/F, Fem SnowBaz, Flash Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 02:48:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow
Summary: “Nice t-shirt!” The voice says above me and I jerk my head up from the food tray.Simona is standing near my table smiling and I automatically look around checking if she is actually talking to me or somebody else. Then I look down trying to figure out what exact t-shirt might be interesting enough to make Simona talking to me even a remote possibility.





	Time travel is not invented yet

“Nice t-shirt!” The voice says above me and I jerk my head up from the food tray.

Simona is standing near my table smiling and I automatically look around checking if she is actually talking to me or somebody else. Then I look down trying to figure out what exact t-shirt might be interesting enough to make Simona talking to me even a remote possibility.

I'm in my “Buffy the Vampire Slayer” black t-shirt, the very same that I was wearing when I met Simona for the first time. My heart skips a bit and I answer the same way as I did three months ago, “Do you like it?”

Somehow it is harder to say it the second time. Maybe because I know what her answer will be, but also because this time I know that it doesn’t mean anything.

She smiles. “I do.”

“Are you a new girl?” I asked back then. It was the first day of school, a day you never expect anything good to happen. She nodded and we talked and it felt good, almost as if we knew one another before and I thought that maybe good things sometimes happen, even to people like me.

I don’t think so anymore. “What do you want, Simona?” She hesitates and I can feel three months that lay between now and then. Three months of her being cool and distant. Three months of me trying to pretend I never wished for her to be my friend.

She stands holding her tray not sure if she can sit down. I wonder if she remembers how I was standing the same way that day near the table where she was sitting surrounded by other girls. Girls who never talked to me or acknowledged my existence. I wondered how she became their friend so fast. And if she becoming their friend meant she never will be mine. “Be careful with her or she will get stuck to you forever.” One of the girls laughed, “Look how desperate she is.” 

I didn’t wanna be desperate back then, so I just walked away. We didn’t talk much since. 

Except that now she seats down in front of me, hesitating before saying “I am sorry.”

I shrug, there might be millions of things that she is sorry about. Deep down I am sure she doesn’t even remember that day.

“I am sorry, ok?” She repeats. “I am sorry for being distant. I am sorry for not talking to you. I am sorry for picking them instead.”

Her words echo in my head and as I stare back she gives me a smile. I wonder if a smile can be a time machine that will bring me back to how it felt before. That day when I easily connected with another human being, was it just my imagination or did it really happen?

Time travel is not invented yet, but I wanna believe that it's true.


End file.
